


Operation Bring Bucky Back

by johanirae



Series: Bucky "Mother-Hen" Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WTF Natasha?! Why did you tweet that?! I never did any of this! Bucky is going to kill me! Come on man, I never refused medical care before in my life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Bring Bucky Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long format DX Didn't realise AO3 had a width limit

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks for Immoral-crow for once again helping me beta this super long piece :D She is awesome!  
> I just felt I had to continue my post AoU mother-hen bucky comic XD


End file.
